The Brass Dunes
The Landscape The Brass Dunes are an expansive, landlocked desert, bordered to the north by canyons, the east by (to be determined), the west by (to be determined), and the south by (to be determined). Various plateaus and oases dot the sands, creating many refuges for wildlife and the peoples that live in the desert. Locations of Interest While the Brass Dunes are largely barren, there are a number of landmarks within it and the canyons north of it. The Smoldering Nest The Smoldering Nest is a small alcove in the canyons, to the north, almost completely isolating this section of desert from the Brass Dunes. The Smoldering Nest is littered with brass scales, left behind by the provinces protector, the brass dragon Nubia. After generations of Nubia's presence, the Smoldering Nest took on the aura of the dragon, becoming even more uncomfortably hot than the rest of the desert, even in the night. Often, priests from nearby villages, tribes, and cities bring tribute to Nubia, but most commoners are advised to keep their distance. Though Nubia intends no harm, the desert's heat are dangerous for the unprepared, and unblessed. The Serpent's River and Ravine Cutting through the west side of the desert is a winding river, beginning from a ravine cutting through the northern canyons. The ravine itself is home to the desert's local nagaji population, giving the ravine's name two meanings. The local nagaji are known to allow passage through the ravine to pilgrims partaking in 'the serpent's trial', but are otherwise rather isolationist -- No one but the nagaji themselves know the paths and passages that lead to their villages along the ravine. The river itself is a frequent stop, for the nomadic kobold tribes of the desert -- though it's important to take care in approaching the river, due to the venomous serpents and crocodiles that are native to the areas along the river. WIP (There are probably more locations of note to be added.) Cities, Villages and Tribes Though sparse, there are a number of locales within the desert. Feel free to add some new additions. Ali'Vara, City of the Oases Possibly the largest city in the Brass Dunes, Ali'Vara is built along a number of plateaus in the middle-east of the desert. Sheltered amongst these plateaus are a number of oases, which keep the city largely supplied with fresh water. Most of the population have high respect for the wild, making the local priests of the Green Faith highly revered. The city keeps many paths where wildlife can pass through to the oases -- though those not of the faith are very careful in passing through these spaces, as wild animals are wild animals, all the same. The popularity of the Green Faith in the region leaves the city largely void of the use of metal, treated bone tools often used instead (as hunting is not forbidden, but the importance of not wasting anything of the hunted is stressed highly). The Kobold Tribes Several kobold tribes live in the western side of the Brass Dunes -- remnants from fallen chromatic dragons that once dwelled in the desert. These kobolds are largely peaceful, not picking fights often, since the age of Nubia's hunts.